Fix You
by LilibetIvashkov
Summary: Sydney Sage is a bloodwhore wanting out of a life she didn't choose. Adrian Ivashkov is a party boy with a broken heart. They're both looking for their net fix, but maybe, just maybe, they can fix each other.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction inspired by Richelle Mead's Bloodlines Series

WARNING: Mature Content. For 18 years of age and up.

Fix You

by LilibetIvashkov

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the pictures. Not the characters. Not Bloodlines. I only came up with this story line.

Author's Note: Just a friendly reminder that I am still writing Flame in the Darkness as well. I haven't given up on that or anything, but I had this idea and wanted to start writing it. I really hope you like it

Chapter One

SPOV

I don't know which is worse, the fact that I'm an addict or the fact that I'm a whore. This life wasn't one I chose for myself, it was the one given to me. Well, more like forced on me. I hate that I'm like this. I hate that I love the high I get from being bitten by a vampire, but it's the best thing I've ever felt in my entire life. It's like this release, this freeing, magical, electric feeling that I can't get enough of. The only times I feel good, the only times I can forget about what I am, is when a Moroi vampire bites me. Ironic seeing as it's the exact thing that makes me feel bad too. That and the sex.

The high I get from the bites is the only thing that gets me through the sex. I love the bites and I hate the sex. It's the consequence to my addiction though, so I guess I deserve it. While my addiction makes me feel pathetic, having sex with strangers makes me feel worse. Cheap, dirty, used. Nothing but an object for their enjoyment.

It's confusing in a way. How one thing can make you feels so good one moment and then completely awful the next. I'd like to think that if I could escape this life that I would stop this dirty obsession, this addiction. But in all honesty, whether you choose to do this or are forced into it, I don't think there is any escaping being a bloodwhore. I believe once a bloodwhore, always a bloodwhore. At least that's what Master Abe Mazur has told me since the day he bought me.

I was young; only five years old when my father sold me to Master Abe. I don't know why he did it. I can't remember much about my family except that I had an older sister and there was a baby too only I can't remember if it was a baby boy or girl. I don't know what happened to them. Maybe they were sold too or maybe it was just me. If it was just me I don't know why. I try not to think about my family because it only makes me upset.

Master Abe didn't start selling me to other Moroi right away. The first few years were all about teaching me manners and what was expected of me. The most important thing he taught me was to always do what a client asks me to do, no matter what. He taught me how to read a client; how to understand what type of bloodwhore they wanted. Sometimes shy and sweet, sometimes loud and bubbly and other times naughty and foul mouthed. He taught me to be the perfect actress, the ultimate manipulator and one of his best bloodwhores.

When I was ten he started to sell me for feedings only. I was terrified at first, but it didn't take me long to become addicted. I remained a virgin until my thirteenth birthday. That was the day I officially became a bloodwhore. It was also the worst day of my life. I didn't know what sex even was and all Master Abe told me was that, "this will be different than what you've been doing Slave. Don't forget to please your client." He had nicknames for all of us girls and mine was Slave. The Moroi was a man who was probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He was attractive with blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was nice. At least that's what I thought at first.

Usually the Moroi came to feed from me at the mansion where Master Abe kept me and the other girls (there weren't very many of us, but I heard he had others in other states and other countries) but that night the Moroi man took me to a hotel. He kept saying how pretty I was and that he couldn't wait. I thought he was just talking about feeding from me, but I was wrong.

He threw me on the bed the second I walked into the room and started undressing us both while I stayed completely still, quiet and terrified. And even though all I wanted to do was make him stop I knew I couldn't because it would mean punishment from Master Abe and possibly the Moroi man as well. He wasn't gentle either. He groped me and squeezed me hard and then all of a sudden something large and hard stabbed into me. I didn't know what it was or what was happening at the time but I cried out in pain, but then he bit me and the high took control. That's how I officially became a bloodwhore and I've been one for five years now.

I've gotten good at shutting off the part of myself that cares about what happens to me and how I feel. At least when I'm working or with Master Abe. And somehow those times are easier than when I'm alone because I can keep my mind busy with what's happening as opposed to what I'm actually feeling. But at night, which is really the daytime for humans, that's when I fall apart. That's when it all catches up to me and I break.

Tonight the Moroi Queen, Vasilisa Dragomir, was having a birthday party and everyone at Court was invited. For me and the other girls this meant work and getting our next fix. What I liked about big events like this was that I could get high multiple times. Unfortunately that also means multiple sex partners in one night.

The girls and I all shared a large room in the basement. I'm pretty sure the work that Master Abe had us doing was illegal but seeing as we weren't allowed to watch television and I didn't know how to read, I couldn't be sure. Our bedroom was nice though. We all had our own big beds with curtains that could enclose them and dark red drapes covered the walls. I knew this was for our clients comfort more than ours. It wasn't uncommon for them to come here, especially if they were married.

Most of the girls' favorite part of our bedroom was the dressing room. It was a giant closet with tons of clothing and lingerie and vanities with all the makeup and hair products you could imagine. I'll admit that I liked this room too. It's the place I go to become someone else. When I leave the dressing room, I leave Sydney Sage there and Candi emerges.

I put my long dark blonde hair into big hot rollers and applied my makeup. I decided to go for ultra sexy and dark tonight to guarantee a lot of clients. I had to try to make them want to return to me again and become regulars to keep Master Abe happy. While I waited for the rollers to set and cool I got dressed. I put on a black see through lace corset and thigh high stockings with lace trim. I decided to skip the panties so I could get through clients faster. As Julia always says, time is money. Not that we get to keep any of that money; it all goes to Master Abe.

I decide on a short, tight, deep red dress for the party. It didn't have any straps or ties or zippers so it was perfect for tonight. The dress would be able to come off and on quickly and easily. As soon as the rollers were cool I took them out and adjusted my hair so my bite marks and bruises weren't visible. Some of the girls liked to show off their marks thinking they'd get approached quicker, but I preferred to be more mysterious. Okay that's a lie. Truth was I didn't like being looked down upon for what I do.

The Moroi and damphir's don't know that I didn't choose this…occupation. They don't know the difference between me and the girls I live with versus the random bloodwhores who work on their own and for themselves. But the girls here are all like me; Master Abe owns us and we don't get to choose anything for ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

APOV

"Adrian, are you still sleeping?" my dad asked me while knocking on my bedroom door.

"No," I replied even though it was a lie. Unfortunately that didn't stop him from coming into my room to make sure I really was up.

"Adrian, get your ass out of bed. Queen Vasilisa's birthday party starts in half an hour and I will not be embarrassed by showing up late." I could tell he really wanted to yell at me but didn't want to get himself all worked up right before the party.

"I'll just meet you there," I mumbled into my pillow.

"As long as you live with me and live off of my money, you will do as you're told."

"Well maybe I'll just move out then," I replied. I was 22 and it was definitely time I got out of this house anyway.

"With what money?"

"With the money my aunt left me."

"Well, until you are actually moved out and living on your own, you'll follow my rules. Be down stairs in 15 minutes," he said before leaving my room.

I reluctantly got out of bed. I had a cigarette while getting ready for this stupid fucking party. Don't get me wrong Lissa's one of my best friends but she also happens to be best friends with my ex, Rose. The girl who broke my heart and didn't even seem to care because she was living happily ever fucking after with that Russian.

The worst part is that I knew I would never be enough for her because Dimitri already owned her heart strigoi or not. Yet I tried to make myself believe that I could somehow buy her love. I gave and gave and all she did was take and she had no problem doing that. I hate her because she hurt me and she makes the spirit worse. She makes everything dark.

The only thing that was going to get me through this party was lots of alcohol. Maybe I'll meet some hot moroi or damphir to help take my mind off things as well.

It was a couple hours into Lissa's party and so far I had been able to avoid Rose. I've seen her but haven't said anything to her and I didn't plan on it either. I've been sitting at my table in my assigned seat like a good boy to make my father happy but I needed a fucking drink so I headed to the bar.

As I approached the bar I saw a pretty little blonde, and the closer I got to her I realized she wasn't just pretty, but she was gorgeous. She had dark long blonde hair that looked like the color of honey and her eyes were this mix of light brown and gold. Her tight red dress hugged her small frame just right. She was much too tan and short to be a moroi so I could only assume she was a damphir.

"Hello," I said when I finally reached her at the bar. Then I turned to the bartender and ordered a scotch.

"Hello Lord Ivashkov," she replied and smiled sweetly.

"Please call me Adrian."

"Okay Adrian." My name coming from her lips could possibly be the goddamned sexiest thing I had ever heard. She turned away from me looking at her drink and it drove me crazy that she wasn't acting like women usually did around me. I mean I'm Adrian fucking Ivashkov. Women throw themselves at me. Why was she acting like she could care less to be in my presence?

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"Of course you can ask," she replied still not looking at me. I waited a minute before I realized she wasn't going to say anymore.

"Well are you going to tell me?" I asked getting a bit impatient and turned on at the same time by the game she seemed to be playing.

"Only if you ask nicely," she said then frowned when she realized she had finished her drink. I chuckled because the way she pouted made her look innocent and it was quite cute. She shot me a glare and I ordered her another drink and told the bartender it was on me. She seemed feisty which I really liked in a woman. Unfortunately a lot of women weren't like that around me.

"Will you please tell me your name?" I asked in a tone that I hope sounded polite.

"Well, you did buy me a drink so I guess it's the least I could do. I'm Candi." I reached out and shook her hand. She didn't really seem like a Candi but what the hell do I know. Just as I was about to ask her something that douche Jesse Zeklos came up and put his arm around her waist and his stupid side kick Ralf Sarcozy stood behind him looking smug. Of course a girl like her was here with someone.

"Hi Candi, my friend Aaron was just telling us all about you." I was confused because they obviously didn't know her yet Jesse had his arm around her waist and she didn't move it. In fact all Candi did was nod.

"Zeklos; Sarcozy," I said irritated that they had interrupted us. Maybe they just didn't notice us talking. I mean it's hard to pay attention to anything when Candi's standing there, so I guess I can understand if they didn't see me.

"Ivashkov," he replied with a nod. "How's it going?" he asked me and I couldn't help but glare at his hand that was now squeezing Candi's hip.

"Well me and Candi were just having a nice conversation before you two came over," I said trying not to sound too bitter.

"Oh sorry man," he said with a laugh then pushed Candi into me. "Let us know when you're done with her so we can have our turn." Now I was really confused. When they walked away I turned to Candi waiting for her to explain what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

SPOV

"Umm, so where do you want to do this?" I asked Adrian. He was different than any other guy who had ever approached me. It was like he just saw me as a normal girl as opposed to just some bloodwhore and for a moment I had forgotten what I was and was enjoying talking to him. And he was so good looking, probably the sexiest man I had ever seen in my life. It was nice until those two moroi men came up to me and reminded me what I was here for and what Adrian really wanted from me.

"Do what?" he asked looking confused. I guess he wanted me to talk dirty.

"Where do you want to go to fuck me while you feed from me?" I whispered in his ear.

"Wait what?" he asked and now I was confused.

"That is what you want isn't it?"

"Your straight forward aren't you?" he mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I'll be honest since you're being so open, so yes. I would like to do that, very much, but I don't expect that from you. It's your choice. If you want to that's one thing but I don't think that you really do."

No one has ever said I had a choice before. And it was sweet even if it wasn't true. If I didn't have sex with him and let him feed from me then it would just mean it would be someone else. But what I realized was that he didn't understand what I was. He didn't know that I was a bloodwhore and I had to tell him. I dragged him away from the bar and into the lobby of the hotel where the party was at to tell him what I was. Even though most people in there knew what I was, I was still ashamed to say it out loud.

"Candi, what's going on?" he asked.

"You really don't know?" I asked, putting off telling him even if it was only for a few seconds more.

"No," he said and threw his hands in the air seeming annoyed. I was nervous to tell him because the pathetic truth was that I actually liked him and didn't want him to know, but it wouldn't be fair to keep it from him.

"I…I'm a," I sighed.

"You're a what?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders. "Just tell me Candi." I took a deep breath.

"I'm a bloodwhore," I whispered.

"No, I don't believe you," he said sounding unsure. I lifted my hair up off my neck so he could see the bite marks. "Why," he asked quietly.

"Because you're wrong about it being a choice. It's not, at least not for me."

"What do you mean it's not a choice? Of course it is."

"Yes for some it is a choice, but I didn't choose this." He paused seeming to think about something.

"I have a room here. We're going to go to it and you're going to explain how this isn't your choice because I honestly don't understand," he told me.

"I can't go to your room unless you pay me," I hated telling him this, but it was the truth. If I didn't make enough money tonight, Master Abe would punish me and I hated his punishments.

"I thought bloodwhores did this for the high."

"Not all of us do it for that, it's just one of the perks," I said then whispered to myself, "the only perk."

"How much?"

"300 dollars an hour," I replied a bit nervous. He whistled.

"You don't come cheap do you?" he asked and I shook my head. "Okay you're lucky I have that kind of money."

He led me to the room he had at the hotel and for a moment I thought this might just be his own game he was playing. Maybe he just liked to understand his bloodwhores before he had sex with them and fed from them. Once in the room he walked over and sat on the bed. I guess I was right about his game. But once I stood and front of him and started pulling my dress down he stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Stop," he said and I put my hands at my sides. I hadn't gotten the dress down far, but I was surprised when he pulled it back up. "I didn't bring you here to do that."

"Then why did you bring me here," I asked.

"I told you," he sighed before continuing. "How is being a bloodwhore not your choice?"

"Because I don't get to control what I do," I stated not really wanting to explain my life story to him.

"If you're not in control of your life, then who is?" he asked seeming curious and sitting back down on the bed. I sat down next to him before answering.

"My master is in control of what I do." He looked shocked at what I said and I didn't understand why that was.

"Your master?" He ran a hand through his hair. "And what is your master's name."

"Master Abe."

"Master Abe. Does master Abe's last name happen to be Mazur?" he asked and clenched his jaw.

APOV

"Yes," she replied. "How do you know Master Abe."

"Everyone knows him," I said. I didn't want to tell her about how I was in love with his daughter who had stomped on my heart. I didn't want to even think about Rose. "I had heard that bastard Abe was doing illegal shit but this is fucked up," I said and stood up pacing in front of Candi.

"You shouldn't call Master Abe names," she said looking nervous. I didn't want her to be nervous. I hadn't known Candi very long but no one deserves to be in her position. Plus the truth was that even though I didn't really even know this girl, I liked her. I wanted to be near her. I felt drawn to her in a way I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Candi," I started to say and then something hit me. "Is your real name Candi?" She hesitated for a minute and it looked like she was having a battle with herself. Her hesitation was all the answer I needed. "What's your real name?" I asked and she sighed.

"Sydney Sage."

"Really?" I asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes."

"How long have you worked for Abe?" I asked sitting next to her again.

"I don't work for him. I belong to him," she replied. I hated that she didn't seem to realize how fucked up this was. I hated that she thought she belonged to that fucker.

"Why do you belong to him?" I asked trying to act calm.

"Because he bought me from my father," she looked at me like I was stupid. Like this should all make sense. And how could any parent sell their child into bloodwhoring?

"Okay," I said slowly. "Sage, how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"And how old were you when you were sold to Abe?"

"Five."

"Are you fucking serious?" I was livid. This could possibly be the most fucked up shit I had ever heard. Abe Mazur had turned this beautiful girl into a bloodwhore when she was five years old. "Why haven't you ever left? You're 18. No one can control you."

"Master Abe said he would kill me if I ever tried to leave," she whispered and my chest tightened. Then she looked into my eyes and said, "Also, I'm an addict Adrian. There is no escaping this life."

Rose may have broken my heart, but Sydney almost shattered it. She was lost and had no hope. Like all her dreams had been crushed long ago and she had given up on herself, on life.

"Adrian," she said looking desperate and ashamed.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please feed from me?" I wanted to. Damn, I wanted to so bad, but not like this. I wasn't going to feed from a girl who was an addict, a girl who was broken.

"No Sage. I'm not going to do that." She looked embarrassed and on the verge one tears. She didn't cry when she told me all the other stuff but she'll cry from not getting her next high. Suddenly she stood up and started heading for the door. I followed and blocked her path.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"If you're not going to feed from me than I'll find someone who will. Lots of moroi want to have sex and feed from a human like me," she said then tried to get around me. I had no idea she was a human. Even though she told me she was a bloodwhore I still thought she was a damphir for some reason. But she was not leaving; there was no way I was going to let her leave. I promised myself then and there that I wouldn't let another random douche bag moroi fuck and feed from her ever again.

"Is that what you really want? For some moroi to take advantage of you?" She didn't answer. "Do you like having sex with them?" I asked. I knew that she didn't from the way her body froze earlier when Zeklos had put his arm on her.

"No," she said and tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"You're staying here tonight and getting rest." I could tell she needed it.

"No, I can't," she said. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was so light and I finally realized just how skinny she was. I was almost worried I would break her when I set her on the bed. I took her shoes off, pulled the covers up over her and climbed in wrapping an arm around her waist and she froze. "What are you doing?" She asked and I realized I probably should have told her first.

"I'm going to hold you while you sleep."

"Why?" she asked seeming to relax a little.

"Because you're probably going to experience withdrawal and I also don't want you leaving," I told her. "Go to sleep Sage."

"But Adrian…"

"Goodnight Sage."

"Goodnight," she sighed.

What Sydney didn't know was that I wasn't going to let her return to Abe. I wanted to fucking kill him for what he'd done to her, but I knew that Abe had people who worked for him who'd come after me and probably Sydney. I had to be smart about this. Tomorrow I was going to go to Abe and ask him how much it would cost to make Sydney mine permanently.

I wish I could just buy Sydney her freedom because I didn't want her to feel like she was owned by anyone, but I knew that couldn't work. First I knew her addiction would continue if she was out on her own. Second Abe would just find her again shortly after he let her go. And thirdly, it wouldn't work because this beautiful human girl was already starting to work her way into my heart. Which fucking scared me but also gave me hope that I could finally get over Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

SPOV

I woke up startled because I wasn't in my own bed. This happened all the time but I never got used to waking up naked, next to a moroi. Only I wasn't naked, but I was next to a moroi. The events from last night all came rushing back to me.

My head was throbbing and I felt like I was going to be sick. I climbed out of bed and stood up only to collapse on the floor. Adrian ran over to me, lifted me up and set me back down on the bed. That's when I noticed that I was sweating and shaking a lot.

"I don't know what's wrong. I feel really sick," I stated weakly.

"You're experiencing withdrawal, Sage," he said while smoothing my hair out of my face.

"Adrian, please just feed from me. Please. I don't want to feel like this," I said desperately.

"You'll never get better if I feed from you." It was quiet for a minute and I started to cry because I had never physically felt so awful in my life. I'd never gone this long without being fed from; moroi came to me during all hours of the day and night. He sat down on the bed against the headboard then pulled my back to his front and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I can get rid of those bite marks on your neck if you want," he whispered softly in my ear.

"How?" It was hard to talk with my uncontrollable crying and shaking.

"I'm a spirit user. Do you know what that means?" he asked and I shook my head. "It means I can do a lot of things, but the most important thing I can do is heal. Do you want me to heal your bite marks?" I didn't know if he was for real or just trying to make me feel better at the moment, but I nodded anyway.

He placed one of his hands gently on my neck, keeping the other one securely around my waist. All of a sudden I felt this warmth float through me. It felt wonderful and just like magic. It was almost like I could actually feel the bites and bruises healing.

"There. All gone," he whispered and as his hand left my neck, the warmth it had brought left with it. For a short while the only sound in the room was the sound of my sobs. My body hurt so badly and I couldn't focus or think about anything except the pain I was in.

APOV

I didn't know what to do. It was killing me to see how much pain she was in. Her sobs were so loud. Her body was shaking so hard and she was sweating so much that I worried she'd soon become dehydrated. I just wanted to heal her like I did the bite marks. Wait…maybe I could heal her withdrawal.

"Sage, I want to try something," I told her. I didn't want to tell her what I was going to do in case it didn't work. I didn't want to get her hopes up.

"What?" she asked.

"Just let me know if you start feeling any better, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I didn't know where to place my hands or what exactly to do to try to heal withdrawal. So I left my hands around her small waist and leaned my forehead against the back of her head and focused. I concentrated on just taking away the pain and soon her sobs began to grow quieter and her breathing slowed. I was relieved that it seemed to be working but I could feel spirit starting to cloud my mind.

"Adrian," she said turning to me wide eyed, "What did you do? How did you take the pain away?"

"Spirit," I replied simply. The spirit darkness was creeping into me from healing her. I shouldn't have had to heal her though because she shouldn't fucking be addicted to vampire bites. This is all Abe Mazur's fault. That scum, piece of shit did this to Sydney. Apparently both he and his daughter like to screw up people's lives, but what Rose did to me doesn't even compare to what Abe has done to Sydney.

"Adrian?" Sydney's voice snapped me out of those dark thoughts I was starting to have. I looked at her and noticed she looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course," I answered.

"It's just that I said your name a few times and you kind of zoned out and had this far away look in your eyes," she said. She was way more perceptive than I thought and I didn't want to trouble her with my spirit problems. And that's the thing; I knew it would trouble her because I could see in the way that she looked at me that she actually cares about me. And that knowledge made me feel really good; lucky even.

"Sorry Sage, I probably just had too much to drink last night," I said even though the excuse made absolutely no sense at all. I think she knew I had just lied from the look she gave me, but luckily for me she didn't say anything about it.

"Thank you Adrian," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and I hugged her back. When she pulled away I noticed that tears were forming in her eyes again.

"Hey," I said brushing her tears away with my thumbs. "What's wrong?" She leaned forward and brushed the softest, sweetest kiss against my lips. I didn't know why she did it and I wanted to deepen the kiss, even though I shouldn't, but before I knew it she was moving away from me. I grabbed her before she could climb off the bed. "Sage, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Adrian. I wish I could stay here, with you, but I can't. I have to go," she said trying to climb off the bed again.

"I'm going with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sage, if there was a way for you to stay with me, would you want to?" I asked. She looked unsure and it took her a minute to respond to me.

"Adrian, I can't even if I wanted to. Master Abe would come after me and if you were involved, he would come after you too."

"What if I could convince Abe to let you be with me?"

"How would you do that?"

"Well , I think the only way he would let you go is if I paid him," I told her.

"Adrian," she sighed. "If he even agreed to that, he would want a lot of money for me." She bit her bottom lip looking nervous as hell. "He's said for a long time that I'm his best bloodwhore because I have the most clients and make the most money." I gently cupped her face with both of my hands, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"First off, I never, ever want to hear you refer to yourself as a bloodwhore ever again," I said. "And second, I have plenty of money…" she interrupted before I could finish.

"You shouldn't waste you money on me. You barely know me and I'm not worth it," she whispered.

"I realize we barely know each other, but Sage, I already know you're worth all the money in the world. You're worth everything." I hated that she thought so little of herself. And although my statement was bold and forward, it was true.

"But Sage I want you to choose. If you want to stay with Abe then, even though it would kill me, I would respect your decision." This was a complete lie. I wasn't really giving her a choice, I just wanted her to feel like she did have a choice. There was no fucking way she was living with Abe anymore, being his "best bloodwhore". "Or you can be with me. I can't promise you that there aren't going to be hard times because there will be. I can't promise you that you won't get hurt or cry ever again because you will. I can't promise you a perfect life because it doesn't exist; not for anyone. But I can promise you that I'll try. I can promise you that I'll try to help you through the hard times. I can promise you that I'll try to always be there when you're hurt to wipe away your tears. And I can promise you that I'll try to give you a happy life; a life in which you always have a choice." I wanted to promise Sydney the earth and moon and the stars; hell, I wanted to promise her love and forever. But I couldn't. I wanted to love her and I honestly think I could, but I couldn't promise that. I didn't ever want to let her down so I wouldn't make promises to her that I didn't 100 percent believe I could keep.

She just stared at me opened mouthed for what felt like forever not saying a word. I probably just scared the shit out of her by what I had said. When I was sure I just royally fucked this up she threw herself into my arms, tears spilling down her cheeks. I held her tightly not letting go until she began pulling away. She took a deep breath and gave me a small smile.

"I choose to be with you," she said and even though I wasn't going to let her go back to Abe, I was beyond happy that she actually wanted to be with me; that she chose me. All that was left was to talk to Abe and pray to God he would let me have Sydney.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so Sorry I haven't updated in a while I actually recently started cosmetology school and I have been extremely busy. Things are slowing down a bit for the next week or so I promise to update both of my stories soon. I just wanted you all to know that I'm not giving up on either of my stories, I've just been really really busy. I'm also sorry I got your hopes up by posting this but I wanted to let you all know what was going on if you were wondering why I haven't updated.

Again sorry for the wait but I promise to update soon! Thanks for all your follows/favs/reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

SPOV

I couldn't believe Adrian wanted to buy me from master Abe. I was beyond happy, but I was also a bit confused and nervous about how master Abe would react. What he might do.

I didn't know why any man, let alone Adrian Ivashkov, would want a bloodwhore like me. I mean he could have any women he wanted. Some skinny, beautiful, royal moroi. He's sexy, tall and has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. And what I've learned about him in the little time that I've known him is that he's kind and sweet, and even though I know I'm not worthy of him, he makes me feel like…well, like I'm more then I am. When he looks at me it's like he doesn't just see some worthless bloodwhore; it's like he sees me as just a girl, and it's the most amazing feeling I've ever felt before.

But I'm worried. I'm afraid that once Adrian becomes my master that things will change. He told me he'd make sure I'd always have a choice but I learned from a young age not to trust people because they'll always let you down. I just hope that maybe Adrian' s the one person I can believe and trust.

APOV

Sydney's been quiet so far on the ride to Abe's. She's kept her head down and has been twisting her fingers together. Her nervousness has started to get to me so I reached over and grabbed one of her hands with mine, giving it a squeeze. She looks over at me with and I give her a reassuring smile.

"It's all going to work out Sage," I say to her.

"Hopefully," she whispers.

I don't let go of her hand for the rest of the car ride. When we pull up to Abe's house, well actually it's a fucking mansion I wait to get out of the car for a minute trying to think of how exactly I'm going to convince him to let me take Sydney from him. Seeing as she makes him the most money I'm sure it's not going to be easy.

"Umm, Adrian? How long are we going to wait to go in?"

"Where going in now Sage," I reply still not knowing what I'm going to say to that fucker.

I hop out of the car then run over to Sydney to help her out. I grab her hand and start walking to the front door when she stops and tugs on my hand.

"What is it Sage?"

"I can't go through the front door. I'm supposed to go in through the back," she response.

"Why?" I ask confused and she sighs.

"Because master Abe says he doesn't want filth walking around his house so we have to go through the door in the back that leads to a stair case to our room," she says quickly and I can feel my blood start to boil. How dare he refer to Sydney as filth.

"Alright. How about you go to your room, pack and say your goodbyes. I'll come for you soon." She nods before giving me another soft kiss on my lips which ends much too quickly. I watch her walk around towards the back of the house before I make my way up the steps to the front door. I take a deep breath and knock. It's only a matter of seconds before an older woman answers the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to speak to Abe."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No. Is he here because this is important," I say getting impatient.

"Yes but if," I cut her off before she can finish.

"I need to see him now," I said raising my voice and taking a step forward.

"Lord Ivashkov. What a pleasure it is to see you," Abe says walking into the room and dismissing the woman.

"I need to talk to you about something Abe," I say trying to stay calm since I know blowing up isn't going to get me anywhere, but I can feel spirit slowly start to creep in making it difficult.

"Follow me," he says with a smile I don't return. I follow him into an office and he gestures for me to take a seat across from him. "So what can I do for you today? I know you spent the night with one of my bloodwhores. I hope she cooperated." I clench my fist when he refers to Sydney as a bloodwhore. It takes all of my self control to not strangle him. I need to play this cool. I need to make him believe I'm more like him. A fucking asshole. Well actually I think there are some who would think of my as an asshole but Mazur's on a whole different level.

"She was perfect. In fact she was so perfect that I would like to see her on more of a regular basis," I tell him.

"And how much more of a regular basis are we talking about?" he asks.

"I'd like for her to live with me. To permanently be mine."

"Lord Ivashkov, Slave is my best bloodwhore."

"Who?" I ask confused

"The girl you were with last night. She is called Slave here." Now I really want to ring his fucking neck. How dare he call Sydney that. "And as for you wanting her all for yourself, well, you wouldn't be the first." Somehow his statement doesn't surprise me at all. I mean who wouldn't want Sydney for themselves. She's smart and beautiful. I wasn't lying when I told Abe she's perfect. "I haven't sold her to any of them and I don't plan on selling her to you either."

"Abe, I'm willing to pay a lot of money to make her mine."

"I don't think you'll be willing to pay the amount I'd ask for her," he says and I smirk.

"Name your price."

"Ten," he says and I scoff.

"All you want is ten thousand for her?" I ask in disbelief. Sydney's worth way more than that in my eyes.

"No Lord Ivashkov. Ten million dollars for Slave." I can tell he is expecting me to say she's not worth the money and even though it is a lot of money, even for me, I don't even have to think about it.

"Will you take a check?" I say already reaching in my pocket.


End file.
